Growing Pains
by EyeSinc
Summary: Everything is a choice, she remembered he had said that to her once. Her father. The one who, by his own choice, was thrown into Azkaban. Hailey Black hates her father for everything he did and fully believes he should die in Azkaban for his crimes, but what when he escapes?
1. Chapter 1

"Please daddy? I want to see Uncle Wormy!" A 3 year old girl clung to her father's arm, desperate to go and see the man called 'Wormy'

"Not today Hailey" Sirius Black picked up his young daughter, placing the struggling girl into the hands of her mother. She pouted at not getting her own way, causing a small smile to fall on her father's face "Maybe tomorrow, if you behave" Hailey beamed and stopped struggling in her mother's arms.

"Can we see Uncle Moony too?"

This simple request caused the smile to evaporate off Sirius's face. Although his old friend had been named the small girl's godfather, Sirius held doubts about his friends' loyalties and wished to keep his daughter and wife out of the whole affair. They had been kept in the dark about the true Secret Keeper of the Potter's home, as Sirius had convinced himself this would make life safer for the pair.

"Maybe" he replied, although there was no hint of truth in his words. This was however enough to convince the girl, whose mother had now taken to bed, her father would take her to see her godfather.

As Coralline descended the stairs, the glare at her husband was unmistakeable "You promised you wouldn't leave us again!"

"I know, I just need to-"

"Sirius, I can't do this all the time! I can't have you leave us without knowing…" although the sentence was never finish, they both knew the last few words. He pulled his wife into a hug, causing her unleashed tears to fall. Even though the marriage was rushed, as they were both sure they'd die almost immediately after leaving school and the pregnancy of Coralline in the later part of 1977, the love in their relationship was clear.

He stroked her hair soothingly "It's ok. I just need to check on Wormtail, see if he's alright. Then I'll be back within a half hour, you know I will be" his arrogant mask of school still remained on his face, much to his wife's annoyance, although in times like this it was a slight blessing.

"Promise?" it was a stupid thing to say, Coralline realised, as in a war, no one could promise that they'll be home, but just to have a slight hold over his definite return was priceless.

"I promise" he ended the embrace, kissing his wife gently on the lips. She pulled away quickly though, afraid that if she continued, she wouldn't let him go.

"I promised Hailey you'd say goodbye before you went"

He nodded, ascended the stairs and opened the door to his little girls' room. The walls were painted the same bright red as Sirius had insisted the nursery should be painted in, the bed lined up against the window as his daughter requested. Said daughter was now asleep, her sooty black curls covering most of her small face, moving slightly as she breathed.

He smiled, pushing back his daughters hair and kissing her lightly on her cheek "See you in the morning, darling" He left quickly, as though afraid of waking her.

That was October 31st 1981.

That night, James and Lily Potter lost their lives.

That night, Sirius Black lost his freedom.

That night, Hailey Black lost her father.


	2. Chapter 2

After that, Hailey Black became Hailey Payton, as I took my mother's maiden name rather than be denounced as the daughter of a traitor.

I woke up on the 17th August 1993 with no inclination of what was happening outside my four walls. Everything seemed normal enough. Mum was ironing quietly in the corner whilst Livvy, my stepsister from a one night stand my mother had 8 years ago, was sitting on the table having fun making the salt shaker cartwheel with her powers, which in my eyes was a feet and a half for such a small girl. I wrapped my arms around hers shoulders, squeezing them slightly and a grin on my face.

"Look at you Livvy!"

Livvy smile smugly "I know" she then turned to me, losing the control over the salt shaker, which promptly fell on the oak table, much to mum's displeasure, but Livvy ignored it "Hailey, what was your first sign of magic?"

"I don't remember" but of course I did. It was the day I realised _he_ was never coming home, that _he _had really left me and mum forever. That _he_ didn't care anymore. I'd thrown the toys and teddies _he_ had given me and exploded them with my mind, furious with myself for even thinking _he_ would come back. Furious at him for not coming home. Furious at myself again for asking mum every night without fail since his arrest 'When's daddy coming home mummy?' I could say that was the day I'd became Hailey Payton. _He_ was a liar, I didn't want _his_ name besmirching mine.

But life went on. I rode my first broomstick without _him_ and now I'm on the Gryffindor team after getting pretty damn good at Quidditch without _him_. I got through my first fight without _him_, I've gotten through school without him, got good grades without him and I've even looked after my family without him. I didn't need him then.

And I don't need him now.

I shook my head, knowing I shouldn't let my anger get the better of me, especially in front of Livvy "What have you got planned today then?" I ruffled her caramel hair, which she inherited from mum.

"I'm seeing dad today" she smiled slightly, trying not to seem too happy about having her dad. I told her years ago that I didn't care if she had a relationship with her father, but I could tell she still felt needless guilt for it.

"Good" I smiled at her "I'll make you some pancakes, yeah?" she nodded as I turned, disappearing into the kitchen and began to fish out ingredients for pancakes, whilst shoving some mince aside for later.

"What have you got planned for today Hails?" mum asked quietly.

"I don't know, I was thinking of going to Diagon Alley" I shrugged "I need to get school supplies"

"Good idea"

"Hmm"

A lot of the conversations with mum were like this, few comments made with the utterances short and to the point. I didn't particularly like her to be totally honest. I loved her, to pieces of course, but… well we never saw eye to eye on anything. If we weren't family, I wouldn't probably talk to her.

I began cooking for Livvy, trying not to overthink the situation. Normally, it was mothers who constantly reminded the child of things they needed, but lately mum had been clueless about everything, but that wasn't abnormal. It was like this every summer since I could remember, it just didn't affect me anymore. Yeah, she'd be distant, out almost every night and constantly annoyed or angry but in some ways, it was like living with a pissed off version of me at times.

I grabbed a couple of plates, placing some pancakes on each, throwing the dirty utensils into the sink, ignoring the slopping of the dishwater on the floor as I did so. I served the pancakes to my delighted baby sister, who promptly scoffed hers down as though it were her last meal.

"If you keep eating like that you'll choke" I smiled at her over my breakfast, which I ate at a more feminine pace, Livvy swallowed clearly annoyed at me for interrupting.

"I won't choke, I'm perfect"

I couldn't help but laugh "Of course you are"

We bantered like this back and forth; until we were interrupted by a owl bustling through the window, carrying the Daily Prophet in its talons. I fumbled a knut out of my pocket, placing it into the owl's silk purse, giving the owl some pancake before opening the paper upon the table. Three words glared back at me.

ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN

A photo of my father laughing manically, his hand wrapping around his neck compulsively, chains draped around his body wearing a prison suit as opposed to the fancy silks I remember accompanied the headline.

I stared at the paper front for what seemed like hours, but it didn't change, no matter how much I hoped it would. I realised people would make the connection between me and him. The same hair, the same eye shape, although the colour was deep brown like mum's, the same face structure as him. I hated the bond between us even more now than ever.

I dropped the paper suddenly, as though it burnt my hands.

"Hailey? Whats wrong?" Livvy asked. Livvy. Innocent, sweet Livvy. How would he react to knowing mum had been with another man?

"Nothing" I wouldn't let him hurt her, nor would I fear him "nothing its fine"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys had a hectic few weeks :)

* * *

"But why can't I go and see dad?" Livvy whined, grabbing onto my arm and pulling it in annoyance.

"Because mum said it's not safe. You know your dad isn't magical like us" I explained for what felt like the thousandth time in the past 10 minutes. Mum was taken to the Ministry for questioning about his escape about 3 hours ago.

"But-"

"No Livvy"

"Pl-"

She was cut off by a sharp knock on the door, her small face becoming pale. She didn't know the details of who had escaped, but she knew what he was at least.

"Stay here" I muttered, grabbing my wand and creeping up to the door, terrified but refusing to show it. I hadn't known fear like this. What if it was him? Well if it was him, why would be here, in a crowded street? The muggles had even been alerted of him. So it couldn't be him. Because that would make him an idiot. But still… the what if's plagued my mind.

I wrenched the door opened, unable to control myself, only to be faced with-

"Remus" I hugged the man tightly, making a mental note of his thinness. He was an uncle of sorts to me when I was growing up, especially during the summer months when mum disappeared. He was the one who gave me my love of books and reading by giving me one of his old books of The Tempest by Shakespeare. Although the book was battered and old when I received it 8 years back, I kept it as safe as I possibly could.

"Hailey, I thought you said you had a shift today at the Leaky Cauldron?"

I sighed, inviting him in to have a hot chocolate, hoping he'd forget about it, but of course he didn't.

"Hailey, when is your shift?"

"I can't go"

"And why not?"

Almost as though it were scripted, Livvy's small head appeared around the kitchen door, obviously curious about our visitor. Upon seeing who it was, her face became less tense, her body relaxed as she disappeared again, not really interested in our guest.

"That's why Remus, I can't just leave her now…" But I needed the money. I refused to use my father's money to buy things the moment I turned 14, turning instead to working in the Leaky Cauldron during the holidays

"But you can't lose your job either"

"But I won't leave her alone" I could feel my temper rising quickly.

"I know, I know" Remus said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible "I could always watch her for a few hours"

"Really? You would?"

He smiled "Of course, I wouldn't offer otherwise"

"You're a life saver" I hugged him tightly, before running upstairs and changing into my plain black skirt and blouse which was my uniform, shoving my unruly curls into a ponytail and applying my makeup. As I looked into mum's mirror, checking my rushed work, my eyes were continuously drawn to the cackling man on the paper dropped unceremoniously upon her bed. I couldn't help but stare, always picking out the similarities, and was only pulled out of said trance by Remus.

"Hailey, shouldn't you be going?"

"Yes" I finally tore my eyes away from the picture running downstairs quickly. As I got downstairs, I went to our small living room, over to Livvy who was reading Miss Which Weekly.

"Livvy, I'm off to work. Remus is gonna watch you for a few hours ok?"

She shrugged "I can look after myself"

"No you can't" I smoothed down her hair, kissing her on the forehead "Just behave"

"Be careful" she said, finally meeting my eye. I nodded, hugged her, shoved on my red hoody then promptly walked out of the house.

I walked down my street, Charing Cross Road, quickly, pulling my hood to cover my face completely from the sides at least. I'd never felt so… guilty. As though him escaping was somehow my fault. I'd not felt that since I was little, constantly wandering whether it was because I was naughty that dad never came home. That it was because I was stubborn, and wouldn't eat my vegetables at dinner or that it was because I thought I could clean his bike with rocks to help him out. Mum said I was a cheeky child, but I didn't think I was all that bad.

I walked past the bookshop, my eye catching a few new books advertised in the front window 'No' I told myself. My wages weren't brilliant as it was, and I needed the money for school things 'only if there's some money left' I told myself, lying of course. I had to think about Hogsmeade as well. And Livvy's birthday.

Anyway, I entered to pub, slapping a smile on my face before removing my hoody. Pub work wasn't brilliant or glamorous, but it was work at least. Anyway, there are always odd people in this pub, so it's worth a look at times. I swore to another waitress, Carey, that I'd seen a hag once; whilst she assured me a vampire had come in during a nightshift she covered.

"Ahh, I was starting to worry Hailey" Tom smiled at me. He was a nice, laidback boss, allowing time off whenever we needed and letting us off as soon as he could. He was however disorganised, and occasionally forgot about our pay, though many unsubtle reminders quickly resolved this "If you could take the order for table 14, I'd be grateful and then there's a room that needs cleaning"

I sighed, putting my bags away, preparing for a long ass shift.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pea soup?"

"Here sweetheart" I deposited the soup in front of the gentleman, happy to have the hot ceramic bowl out of my hand.

"Can I get you anything else sir?"

"Umm" He inspected his food "No, I think I'm alright love, thanks"

"No problem sir, enjoy your meal" I smiled and turned, returning to the kitchen and beginning a conversation with Joe, the chef who at the moment was furious at the fact that a customer had to come and dictate the exact times and ways they wanted their steak cooked.

"-He could have just said 'Medium rare' but no! Apparently he thinks I'm too stupid for that-"

"Joe, he's a prick" Carey said, flicking her wand to continue the washing up "He was hitting on me earlier" she shook her head, chuckling "As if he had a chance with me" Although Carey was lovely, she was exceptionally vain and often used her good looks to her advantage with male customers and tips.

"Twat" Joe growled angrily. It wasn't a secret that he held affections for the small blonde, who laughed at his comment.

I chose to have a break round the back of the kitchen instead of listening to the bickering flirting that occurred between the two. I quickly put together a ham and mayonnaise sandwich, slipping outside to the courtyard, finding an old crate to sit on, dragging it against the wall and quickly began devouring the sandwich.

As I finished, I found my head aching horribly, due to the 6 warlocks who had decided to get hammered and were shouting the lyrics of the Weird Sister's latest hit 'Do the Hippogriff', even though half the lyrics were jumbled together in garbled drunk talk. As I checked my watch, I was slightly shocked to find it was already 1am. Wow. I'd done a 10 hour long shift.

Tom would be shutting down soon, if he wasn't doing so already.

I couldn't help but smile. I was exhausted but happy. I had made a good bit of money today, so I should be able to get some of my school supplies tomorrow, if I wake up at all and maybe a present for Livvy.

I was thinking of what I should get her when I first saw it.

A huge black dog was watching me from among the bins, his black fur blending so well into the shadows, the slight light rebounding from its eyes being the only way I could see its presence. I could hear it sniff the air around it, hear it's paws scraping the ground as it came close enough for me to see how underfed the creature was, his bones sicking out, it's fur matted against its skin. The wet dog smell unfortunately erased the previous smell of cooking bread.

"Hey boy" I reached my hand out, closing the distance between us with my fingertips. He took a few more steps forward, his head connecting fully onto my palm.

"Hungry?" I got up, walking into the kitchen to get the hunk of meat Joe left out for me, considering that Carey was vegan this week, her newest food craze. I grabbed a plate, placed to hunk of meat upon it and placed it in front of the dog, which ate it happily.

"It's good to see someone will eat it" I petted the dog behind the ear "Carey won't touch it" I could hear her yelling about clearing the restaurant.

"-and someone has left the candles dripping again, I've siphoned off a lot of it, but can you give it some elbow grease, I'd appreciate it lovey"

"Coming" I yelled back, stroking the dog's fur "Will you be here when I come back?" he just watched me carefully, making me realise my craziness. I'm talking to a dog. "Brilliant Hailey, talking to a dog" I muttered, returning to the restaurant and cleaning off the wax.

I spent another hour cleaning up, only to be stopped by Tom at 2am.

"Hailey, love, why are you still here?"

"Carey said-"

He shook his head "I'll be having words with her, she shouldn't leave a 15 year old working whilst she flirts"

"It's fine Tom-"

"No it's not, honey, go home. D'you need a lift at all?"

"No, I only live-"  
"Down the road, I know. But it's still London at night, I'd feel better if-"

"No Tom, I'll be fine" I smiled, signed out and grabbed my hoody, before turning off all lights in the kitchen.

"Bye Tom!" I whispered to him, leaving through the front door. As my face met the cold breeze of London, a barking drew my face down.

"Hey boy" I stroked his head "You gonna walk me home?" he barked again in what I considered to be agreement so I began my short walk home, yawning and stretching most of the way.

As I unlocked the door, I was greeted by mum glaring at me. The dog, seeming to have some sence, disappeared into the night.

"And where were you?" Her tone was icy cold.

"Work"

"And you chose to leave Livvy with an utter stranger?"

"No mum, I left her with Remus"

"I don't care, you just shun your responsibility to everyone else, as usual-"

"Don't talk to me about shunning responsibility, where have you been most summers? Completely locked in your own head!"

She gasped quietly, but I felt no regret for my words, she needed to hear it "Every summer I look after her! I can't stay around friends' houses because I look after her. If I leave her with you" I jabbed a finer at her "She wouldn't be fed would she?"

She exhaled angrily; poison dripping from her eyes "So you choose to leave her with a filthy werewolf instead!"

There was pure silence, my rage so great I couldn't direct it into words. I could tell she regretted her words, but I couldn't care less. She said it. She'd obviously thought it if it left her mouth so readily.

"How dare you" I spat.

"Honey-"her arms tried to encase me in a hug, but I strode out of her reach.

"No"

I stormed upstairs, furious about my mother's words. How could she say that about him? He was a good person, the best kind. It wasn't his fault that he was bitten.

And I wouldn't stay where she was a minute longer.

I needed time away from here, at least for tonight.

I rammed some clothes into a duffle bag, forced it shut and went downstairs, to ind mm curled up on the sofa. Her eyes met mine.

"Honey please-"

"Mum, I need some time-"

"No, honey I'm sorry"

"Mum, I just need to not see you for a while"

"Where will you go?"

"I'll stay at work tonight"

"And you'll be back tomorrow?"

I shrugged "Maybe" I turned and left into the night, leaving mum crying silently on the sofa.


End file.
